Children of the night:
by Bryanie24
Summary: Adam, Bree and Chase are homeless children after running from the orphanage after being mistreated by the other children and staff. Now they have to fight on the streets is well as stay alive and stick together. But what happens when a young inventor and their brother find them and what mysteries does the three children have? AU. Under editing and possible reversion.
1. Chapter 1- Prologue:

Summery:

Adam, Bree and Chase are homeless children after running from the orphanage after being mistreated by the other children and staff. Now they have to fight on the streets is well as stay alive and stick together. But what happens when a young inventor and their brother finds them and what mysteries does the three children have?

I suck at summaries but I would appreciate it if you give it a go. Sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes as I suck at English. Tell me anything I have missed anything out and tell me what you think.

Hope you enjoy it :).

Children of the night: chapter 1- prologue

"Bee Bee" Chase cried out into the darkness as he looked up to his sister, who was climbing up the bin and peering inside "be cwrefwl".

The arms around him tightened as he was pulled closer as the little boy shivered.

"Don't worry Chasey, Bee Bee's the best!" Adam exclaimed before he shouted up at the figure "anything good" he asked.

There was shuffling as a the 4 year old peered over and shook her head in dismay, a grim but saddened look on her face.

Adam let him go and put out his arms to catch the girl, who early jumped down.

The tiny boy paddled to the girl and tugged on her arm. She looked down and smiled. It was a small, sad one that was forced but even know he knew, he didn't consult the only girl on it. Adam quickly grabbed their arms as he pulled them along, down into the shadows. A few minuets later, a man with a flash light showed up.

"I thought I hared something" scanning the area he spotted the open trash can. The three kids looked at each other in shock. They couldn't believe they forget to close it! They had been so careful, sneaking into the back of the supermarket. They held their breath as the hid behind the outside support beam as they huddled together. Chase, the youngest, shuffled into Adam's lap as he tried to hid themselves better as the flash light scanned. Much to their luck, a cat mowed in to the semi-night and the security guard scrawled "damn cats, always getting into it. Go on, shoo" he grumbled, slamming the lid to the bin they where previously searching through shut before he walked away, scanning the ally way that he came though.

The eldest sighed in relief and Adam stood up, trying to pry the scared three year old from him.

"He's gone, we safe now" he announced.

"Me no like this" the boy wailed, he didn't want this. Since the escape from the orphanage four months ago, they had been scrounging around for food and hiding in shadows. The orphanage was horrible, they would be beaten, little food and locked up, like animals. The three would have been split up, they could hear each over but can't see, can't comfort, just sit there, listening to the others pain. They swore, whatever happens, they would stay together. Adam vowed he would protect his younger siblings no matter what. Adam was worried about Bree and mainly Chase. Chase was the weakest in both physical forms. He can easily get sick and his hearing and sight was not as good as the others. He did have glasses but the bullies at the orphanage kept breaking them, making the workers there give up on replacing them. He sighed, shaking his head as he cleared his thoughts. Grabbing their hands, he lead them out, ignoring the rumbling in his stomach and the dull ache it gave for the lack of food. They would just have to wait until morning. They had been walking though the streets blindly until they found themselves on the road near the sea that had a row of company warehouses. They eyed them suspiciously, they haven't saw them before. Maybe they where new. Adam knew he shouldn't, he knew how to be street wise but his childish curiosity had dismissed the right as he absent-mindedly let go other the others, that blinked at him with curiosity as he ran over, climbing up on the crates as he peered into the high widows.

He gasped and turned to the others "wow, look at this" he called.

Curious as well, Bree followed, helping Chase as he was to short to get up. Bree peered over on his tiptoes to see what the elder had been looking at.

"Wow, it's so cool!" she exclaimed.

"Me wanna see" Chase whined as he failed to look over. Adam picked him up and the youngest scanned the room with awe. There was devices everywhere, it looked like some type of lab. He could just about make out the outline of the equipment as he peered down, squinting.

"Look. Food" this got the the boys attention as the girl pointed over to a small kitchen in the conor of the room.

Adam smirked before he put Chase down and slid though the bars in the window and onto a lower ledge.

"Adee, what you doing" Bree hissed, taking her brothers hand "not allowed to do dat".

"Pass Chasey" he put his hands up to take his brother.

She reluctantly handed him over, struggling as she had to lean a bit before climbing though herself. She had a bad feeling about this but Adam would not listen to her reasoning so she tried to hurry this up as much as possible before they got caught.

They used the equipment to climb on as they made their assent. Lucky, their time on the street made him and Bree grate climbers as they past Chase who was to short for most of it and refused to jump as he was afraid of heights. They managed to make it to the bottom without much trouble and they scampered over.

"This place is amazing. They have all loads of food" Adam giggled as he opened the fridge and started to eat a small chocolate bar.

Bree was about to argue but her stomach rumbled, causing her not to care about where the food came from as she was hungry.

Chase stuck his head in and looked at the bottom shelf. He smiled as he pulled out a cheese string and sat down next to the fridge as he eat it in quite a rush. Halfway though, a carton of apple juice was shoved into his lap and he smiled, looking up at Bree in thanks. She sat down next to him, munching on a sausage roll with a fruit juice in her hand.

"Ugh yack. Gross" Adam exclaimed as he spat out something that was green. The youngest grimaced as he shuffled away from it.

"Ew, what's is that" Bree asked, disgusted.

"I donno" he shrugged, already going back, ignoring the fowl smell of eggs coming from the top partment.

"Finally, I will be able to get some work done without my stupid, interfering brother" a voice grumbled. A bang from the door was hared as a black haired man in his early twenties stepped into the warehouse and suddenly the dim lights lazily blinked on.

They stopped, completely frozen as the man's footsteps approached. The children couldn't move as they panicked. They can't get court, they can't go back to that orphanage. They just can't. Chase whimpered as he unconsciously moved to his brother, scared. Bree was physically shaking. No, this can't be happening. This was planning on being a terrible night of mistakes and carelessness for the children. Finally having the ability to move, Adam sprang into action, taking his siblings over to the back door. They rugged at it but it wouldn't open. The man was getting closer! Suddenly, Chase detached himself as he ran over to a whole in the planking, only enough so a child could get though. The other followed and the others got out together, clutching the food they where eating before the stranger had come. The person in question walked over, getting a drink. He stopped and eyed the fridge. He was sure he had closed it. Shrugging he closed it and went back. Grabbing his drink, he made his assent back over, he stepped on something that cracked under his foot. He stopped and stepped back, revealing evidence that someone had been there. He picked up the broken object with curiosity as he examined. Little did he now, the object was going to change him and his brothers life forever.

Outside, the children of the night ran as fast as they can, not looking back as they tried to find a place to sleep for the night.


	2. Chapter 2- Discovery:

_**Summery:**_

Adam, Bree and Chase are homeless children after running from the orphanage after being mistreated by the other children and staff. Now they have to fight on the streets is well as stay alive and stick together. But what happens when a young inventor and their brother finds them and what mysteries does the three children have?

Chapter 2. I hope you like it :). Tell me what you think.

 **Children of the night: chapter 2- Discovery:**

"What did you say?" the voice said on the other side of the phone "that's ridiculous. What would three kids want to brake into you're spare lab for?" the voice asked skeptically.

"I donno but the security camera's show 2 boys, can't be older than 6 and a small girl and they raided my fridge. I found the girls hair-clip on the floor. Donnie, we have to look into this, they where really skinny and they seem to be starving. Also they where all dirty and the smallest had a gash on his knee. He's hurt!" the man, Douglas, replied frantically.

Laughter burst though, irritating Do more "ha ha ha, nearly had me Doggie but nice try. Robbed by 3 mere kids, imposable".

"Come and look yourself!" he yelled into the phone, making Donald Davenport shut his mouth. His brother wasn't joking. Was he?

"Fine but you have betta not have dragged me out of bed for one of your stupid, practical jokes" he grumbled as he got out of bed and sluggishly got dressed.

"Evidence never lies" he snapped back and shut the phone. Cheeking the perimeter of the lab once more, cheeking to see if they have left yet or not.

X

Over half an hour later Donald had came and they where both at the screen.

"Here see" he pointed to the three lazing around the kitchen and paused it. Donald blinked, he had never seen a bunch of kids that young and ruffed up. He couldn't believe his eyes. Three homeless kids had taken food with them after Douglas had come in. He bet they where probably starving by how skinny they looked and how quick they eat. Also he zoomed on the little boy, he indeed have a gash on it, it looked badly infected. Scowling back to where they where entering, he could see him limping slightly and he looked like he could've properly see where he was going. They played the footage over a few times and pity for them grew. He was demerited to find these kids and help them. Douglas had other ideas. He had been working on bionics in humans project and couldn't find test subjects. This is the grate opportunity. No paper work, no nosy social workers and no one hardly knew they exist so they can became the greatest weapons. He smirked to himself, perfect opportunity indeed. All he had to do is make sure no one finds out his true intentions.

X

Adam sighed as he sat below the slide in an old, abandoned park. It has not been used in years since the teenagers used to wreak it with inappropriate graffiti and breaking the equipment. Also it was hidden and in an location that people had labelled as a rough area that no children lived in. The teenagers had moved on, terrorising the much bigger parks or hanging outside shops. He looked over to Bee Bee and Chasey that where asleep. Bree was leaning on a post with her legs spread over the hard tarmac with Chase, who was leaning his head in her lap.

Today was to close for comfort for them and Adam knew that it was his fault. He couldn't stop beating himself up. If Chase did not find that crack, he will have no idea what he would have done. He got them in there, damn his curiosity, he had to be better than that. A yawn escaped him as he settled down, trying to find a comfortable position. With difficulty he manage to get some sleep.

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 3- Meeting:

_**Summery:**_

Adam, Bree and Chase are homeless children after running from the orphanage after being mistreated by the other children and staff. Now they have to fight on the streets is well as stay alive and stick together. But what happens when a young inventor and their brother finds them and what mysteries does the three children have?

I am glad people are liking this story and I have the next chapter I will upload if people want it. I am so happy that people are liking my stories and tell me what you think.

Hope you enjoy it :).

 **Children of the night: chapter 3- Meeting:**

The next day, the brothers had managed to find only a little information about them in a web search. Apparently their names where Adam, Bree and Chase but their last name was unknown. He found them in an orphan data base but when he inquired about them, the orphanage said they couldn't (mostly likely wouldn't) help. The lady said that they could die for all they cared as she went on and on about how they behaved and their annoyingly, inseparable bond. Donald could not believe, for even a second, of the nasty and exaggerated things the mad women was saying, so he quickly put the phone down after he thought that he wouldn't get any helpful information out of her or any of the others. He was walking down the road with Douglass after a business deal and was scanning the street.

"Are you even listening to me" he turned to his brother and frowned.

"No not really. Why?" he replied flatly.

He was going to reply but was interrupted by a something running into him and it fell to the floor.

"Sworry mister" the small boy scrambled to his feet as he tried to get to his siblings, who where waiting for him but was stopped by a hand. The boy looked up with hazy eyes as he blinked up at the pairs faces.

Donald bent down and gasped "Chase! Is that you" he asked the little boy as Chase blinked.

Adam came rushing over. "Sorry, we have to go now. Chasey" he grabbed his younger brother's hand and tugged.

"Wait. Are you guys hungry" the man asked.

Adam inspected him before stepping back "no" he answered flatly "we fine" he added. Douglas crossed his arms as he peered down at the three. This wasn't going to be easy.

"Why you lie?" Bree whispered in his ear. He shot her a warning glance and she shut up.

"But he knows Chasey" she argued back after a few tense minuets. He shook his head firmly.

"It's okay Adam, I'm not going to hurt you, I want to help you" he tried to assure the wary boy but he panicked, grabbing his brother and running away. The adults watched after them, confused. They where different all right and does not trust anyone. When he addressed them by name, they seemed to be scared of it. Like they didn't want to hear them. The eldest was protective, they could see that by his actions and very curious for a boy his age. But why couldn't they see that they had tried to help them. The chances that they would run into them was slim but Chase seemed to be struggling keeping up with them. They had a good feeling it was his leg. And he seemed cold in only shorts, t-shirt and a raincoat. The girl was also cold in her dress and denim jacket. The older boy had combat trousers, t-shirt and a a bit long sleeve jumper on. Some more warmth but not enough to keep warm enough for living on the street.

"Well, you handled that like a pro" Douglas scoffed, glancing the way they ran off to.

"Shut up" he grumbled in response, getting up as he thumped Douglas in the arm and walked away.

"What was that for" the other brother whined before following him.

X

They did not see them for the next week, the nearly forget about them until that fateful Saturday where all there lives changed.

"Eat it" Adam instructed the younger boy that weakly pushed his hand away "why?" he asked.

He looked at the bread before taking it and snapping into two, giving half back.

"No, it's yours" he argued, trying to give the half back to them but Chase refused to take it. Adam needed to eat too! And he wouldn't be so greedy.

Adam sighed and started to eat is well. Bree came back and sat down.

"Anything" Adam asked.

She smiled and handed them two full bottles she had managed to take from the park when the owners had run off, forgetting they where even there.

"Good work Bee Bee" he praised, she smiled as he took one and gulped it before passing it to Chase who had some too, passing it on to Bree.

"Something's wired, at the park" she informed them.

"What's it" he asked, curiously.

"Donno, but show you" Adam nodded and insisted that they went after they had finished eating.

As soon as they where done, they made there way to the park. As they where crossing the road, Chase had slowed down, his leg hurting him a little. He frowned down at it as he suppressed tears of pain. Unknown to them, a car was spading down the road.

"Chasey! Look out" they screamed in usion as they saw the car as the car approached. Something knocked into Chase as he passed out in someone's arms. Looking up at the rescuer, they gasped as they reconsigned the man. He was the one standing with his brother from a little over a week ago.

 **TBC**


	4. Chapter 4- The bionic chip:

_**Summery:**_

Adam, Bree and Chase are homeless children after running from the orphanage after being mistreated by the other children and staff. Now they have to fight on the streets is well as stay alive and stick together. But what happens when a young inventor and their brother finds them and what mysteries does the three children have?

Here is another chapter.

Hope you enjoy it :).

 **Children of the night: chapter 4- The bionic chip**

"Chasey" the ran up to the man "thank you. Chasey please wake up" Adam cried, tears spilling. He should have protected him better. He was a terrible brother!

"No!" the girl whiled as she bust into tears as she berried her head into Adam's shoulder "why!".

"It's okay, he's fine. Just a bit tired that's all" Douglas tried to stop them from crying "how about we go back to mine. I can help him" the two stopped crying. Adam didn't know what to do. Would he send them back, but his brother. What should he do. He cannot fail his siblings again. But he the man could help. Making up his mind he nodded, surprising Bree.

"You have been taking care of each other for a long time. It's time someone took care of you" he told them. Adam liked that, he couldn't do everything and for once he would like to be a child too. Not that he would ever fully diminish his role. Where ever they are, what ever they do, he will always be needed. Not that he would let his brother or sister get hurt if he could help it.

"Is he reawey gonna be okay?" Bree asked, tears threatened to fall again.

"I promise he will" he answered as he led them away, Adam watching the man with suspicion but not saying anything.

They had been taken to a pretty large house and the front door open. The children gasped as they had not seen so many things. The house was loaded with technology and had a warm feel to it. The two hesitate in the door way but entered when the man gave them a questioning look.

"Do you live 'ere?" Adam asked in awe.

"Yeah, me and my brother work for our own company. I am the smartest, what ever he says" he boasted, proud of his achievements.

"This way" he pointed down the hall until they came to an ion door with a lock and he opened it to revel his research lab. Taking the boy, he laid him gently on the bed and started to scan him.

"What you doing?" Adam growled, eyes narrowing. Eyeing the man suspiciously.

"It's okay, I'm just cheeking if he is okay. It won't hurt him, I promise" Douglass assured him with a kind smile.

"Oh" his gaze dropped to the floor "okay".

"What's this" he looked over to see her holding a micro-chip device.

"My latest creation. It's called a bionic chip, it allows the implanted machines or animals to gain unnatural abilities" they blinked at him "okay, erm, it gives people superpowers" putting it in easer concept.

"What kind?" Adam went over and examined it in his hands.

"Anyone you want. Think of it, you could have it" he explained, examining the results. He frowned but inside he grinned. This boy had hearing and seeing problems. This is perfect! "You're brother has really bad eyesight. Has he said anything about it to you. You know like, he could not see very well" they were shocked at the information. Never before had he complained about his eyesight or ears.

"You know, I have something that could help him. You know, so he can see and hear better. That chip can give you're brother so he can be all better" he told them.

"You mean, you give him superpowers?" he asked unbelievable. He was a little jealous but also worried what would happened. Also he seemed a little skeptical. People cannot have superpowers. Can they?

"Me want superpowers too!" Bree exclaimed.

"What we do, we do together" Adam replied, making Bree grin.

"I guess I could give you all superpowers. That way you can all be together and you won't have to live on those horrible streets" Douglas mused thoughtfully.

Bree blinked "you mean, we stay!" she looked excited and relieved.

"I see why not" the man replied, shrugging.

"Ugh" Chase stirred, holding his head. He blinked up with unfocused eyes "wha' 'appened" he felt disorientated.

"Chasey, were going to be superhero's" Adam prodley announced, excitement clear in his voice as he cheered.

"Huh?" he sat up and two grinning, excited faces appeared in his site.

X

The next few days, they stayed there, eating and sleeping in the same bed as they refused to leave each other. Douglas had already prepared the chips and was busy installing them.

"So what do you guys want to have?" he asked them during dinner one night.

"I wanna be strwng so I can prwotwect Bee Bee and Chasey" Adam answered, swinging his arms around them and pulling his siblings closer.

"Me wanna be fwast so I can see evweytwing" Bree answered, throwing her hands up with a huge grin on her face.

"Chase, what would you like to be?" the little boy thought, staring at his hands before looking up with a big grin.

"Me wanna be smwart like you" Chase declared. Douglas was shocked, never before had he imagined any kid wanting to be smart. Clearly this boy did not know what bully's really are attracted to. But he couldn't help but admire him. Since the time he has known him, he had learned that even though he is only three, Chase was really smart. He only talks when he feels it's relevant and acted way more mature for his age. It was achievement in it's self that they had manage to survive on the streets, by themselves, for the last 4 months. These kids where special. They where survives. The kind he needed to became weapons to help him achieve his goals. He had plans for them and he will manipulate them to comply to his will. It also reminded him of the project that he started a few years ago. Maybe they? Na, they were just normal kids. S  
Aren't they?

X

For the next few days they where excited and could not wait for the promise he made them. They occupied them with Bree playing on dancing games on the Wii. Or them playing x-box or just watching TV or films. It seemed surreal to the three siblings as they where not used to ordinary things and where easily entertained. They where thankful for being out the damp and cold weather and offered to help him as much as in thanks.

The day came and they where all gathered in the lab, waiting for their completed chips. Anticipation and wonder on their faces.

"Okay, everyone, these are called generated atmospheric chambers but you can just call them tubes or capsules. Now these will prove a really important with having superpowers. You will have to learn to sleep in them, wash in them, eat in them. There going to help you charge you're chip so they won't go wrong" they looked at him weirdly. Most of it they got but they did not understand why. Plus, won't sleep standing up be annoying and ... painful?

"I will explain more later. Now each climb in so I can give you you're superpowers. Bree this one" he pointed to the far end one "now Chase, then Adam" they climbed in. Feeling wired to be standing in a glass tube. Bumbling with excitement and nervousness, they glanced at each other. Chase started to play with his hands as they waited for more instructions.

"Okay, now you are going to feel a small prick there" he pointed to his the back of his neck "but don't worry. It will only last a second and you cannot have it without the chip. Okay" he told them, getting three nevous nod. They where anxious yet excited, if this works than this is going to change their lives forever!

Suddenly three chips where forced there way though as they pierced there skin. Adam stayed strong, it was a price of a few minuets of pain but it all be worth it. Bee Bee and Chasy where all that mattered. He was doing this for them. Next to him, Chase gave out a quiet sob as he clenched his small hands to stop wailing out of the intrusion. After they where firmly planned into there nevous systems, the thing retreated, leaving the chips suck into the three young (super) humans.

"I feel no change" Bree suddenly felt the need to run, to jump about and be energetic but it came as soon as it was there.

"Wow, I see!" Chase exclaimed happily, opening his pod door he ran over to the man and hugged his leg "thank you, thank you" he grinned up at him, jumping with excitement.

"I guess it works on you're language skills too" the three blinked.

"Yeah, I know loads of stuff. Wow, what's 'internet'" he asked, finding his head had been turned into some type of super computer.

Adam came out and tried to lift something but dropped it as it was to heavy, narrowly missing his foot. He frowned "it didn't work" he replied sadly. His arms ache a little. It was TOO heavy.

"Mine too" Bree sighed in disappointment as she slumped after an attempt to super-speed. Chase frowned upon hearing this. That couldn't be right. Why was he the only one with powers and not them? What was going on?

"I am so sorry guys, I thought it was really going to work" his sadness was genuine. So he only had the weakest to go on. He couldn't understand why they didn't work!

"How about we go out, and then I will figure out what went wrong afterwards" the three grinned as it cheered them up. "Get back in the capsules, I have some new clothes for you to ware" he announced. They went over and waited. After it was done, Adam was standing in blue jenes, a white t-shirt, black and white speakers and an black jacket. Chase came out with the same but he wore blue t-shirt with long sleeves. Bree had came out with blue denim shorts, a pink log sleeved t-shirt, a black jumper and uge boots.

"Love it" she exclaimed, jumping around, a little higher than he had expected as she admired her new clothes. The boys smiled at her, she deserved to be happy. She had it rough since she hard been born and deserved to have something in her world go right.

"I'm glad" he went over and bent down "so where we are we going" he asked them with a smirk.

They thought, they did not know much places and none is really anywhere really. But one place they had in mind. As they looked at each other they had come to the same conclusion.

"Park" they cheered, startling the young adult. He had not had that in mind but okay, why not. If he does what they want, they will trust him better. And that is what he needs.

 **TBC**


	5. Chapter 5- caught:

_**Summary:**_

Adam, Bree and Chase are homeless children after running from the orphanage after being mistreated by the other children and staff. Now they have to fight on the streets is well as stay alive and stick together. But what happens when a young inventor and their brother finds them and what mysteries does the three children have?

I got the next chapter for you guys.

I hope you enjoy it :).

 **Children of the night: chapter 5- caught:**

As soon as they got to the park, the three ran off, playing on the same equipment or near each other. They still stuck together, it amazed the young scientist how close the three where. They had a bond beyond anything. They refused to go somewhere without each other. Heck, they even sleep together! He would have to remember that for the future in case he needed an advantage.

"Never thought of you as the fathering type" the voice made him jump as he turned his head to see his brother "what you lookin at" he asked, then spotted the three familiar faces.

"No way. Why didn't you tell me!" Donald pouted, hurt that he weren't informed and a bit angry.

Panic welled up in him as he looked at the children. If his brother knew what he had done, there will be hell to pay. Put he pushed it down, they where not working at the moment, so he's safe. Right? He just hoped the kids won't expose him until he could make his move.

Suddenly there was shouting as kids joined them, playing and yelling at each other. Chase covered his now overly sensitive ears as they started to hear them. To him it sounded like they where yell in his ear and he started to cry from the pain it caused as he curled into his self. Donald panicked and ran over with the other children who had quietened down as they saw the boy.

"Chasey!" the brother and sister shouted in usion as they ran over, the boy winced at it.

"What's going on? What happened" a concerned parent made her way over, obviously noticing the scene. She was about to pick up to comfort the crying boy when Donald stepped in. She backed off a little as what presumed was her children came by her side, trying to get her attention.

"I don't know" Donald replied, kneeling down "Chase can you hear me, stay with me buddy" the boy nodded, his shaking subsisting.

"Is he okay?!" Bree asked frantically, nearly crying again. Why is this happening? She didn't understand! Noticing her distress, Adam put an arm around her shoulders, pulling her into a side hug.

"He'll be fine" Douglas announced as he came and picked up the child who filched. He was mentally cursing himself that he hadn't trained his ears to anything higher than talking.

"What did you do!" his brother hissed at him as they walked away, the children following them. Adam trying calm Bree down by saying things to make her stop crying at least.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" he replied, wearing his most innocent face. Aw man, he was so hosed.

"Why don't I believe you. You have better not done what I think you have or sware to god!" he shot back in a hushed voice "I sware so much!".

"Who're you" he looked down to see Bree tugging on his sleeve. Curiosity lit her face after she noticed that her brother was calmer while lying in Donald's arms.

"I'm Donald. Douglas's brother. I'm here to help look after you guys" he smiled at her.

"Oh, no you don't. Just like we were kids, you always took the credit. Well I'm not letting you this time" Douglas snapped at him, furious. This was his project! He spotted them first! It was him who found them. No way is his nosy brother taking the credit. Again.

"That's because I'm the better inventor and scientist" he childishly stuck out his tongue. Glad to tease his brother and boast about the obvious.

"We'll see about that" the man grumbled as he repositioned the three year old. It is on. A grin made his way to his face as he thought of ways to outsmart Donnie.

As soon as they got back to the house, they went inside. The pain seemed to smooth in Chase as the ringing in his ears slowly vanished. He pried his arms away slightly and sighed in relief. Noticing this, he put the boy down who went over to Adam and hugged him as he whipped his tears away.

"I'm swrry no pwark" he told them.

Bree embraced him "no need. It's okay" she pulled away, smiling down at him.

"Why'd you do it" Donald glared at his brother.

His brother sighed "you know Donnie, they could revolutionise the world. Think about it, the three of them fighting for good. If we work together, we could create the best team of bionic humans that could save millions upon billions of lives. It's every kids dream to have superpowers. If we brought them up in the right way, they could be hero's and in the first line of super humans that could evolve the world into a better place. Isn't it you're goal, as a scientist and inventor, to help to make the world a better place. The are tough kids Donnie, imagen it, the three saving the world countless times, helping us with natural, geographical and man made problems" he tried to lead his brother on, get him on bored.

"This is illegal, this is like hiding, not one but three potential weapons of mass destruction. We could be arrested for life for this and look at me, I cannot survive in jail" he hissed back, watching as the children settled down for a movie in front of the TV.

"We can always let the back on the street. See how much they can survive on their own" he inwardly smirked at the indecision that crossed Donald's face "this way, they will have a roof over there heads, food to eat, be trained to be the best they can be. When I looked at them, I see potential, let them achieve it. Plus they dream to make a difference, are you really going to crush it" he added.

"I guess but they live there life as normal as they can. That means learning to control their abilities and not being used or pushed to hard" he warned "otherwise I will act and I mean it. That includes personal gain. This is also a partnership project so I can also have them half of the time to train them in martial arts and also national intelligence" he proposed.

"Aw but national intelligence is my department" Donald glared making him move back a bit "fine but I get to teach advance weaponry, escape routes and battle strategies" he offered.

"Deal" they shook hands. Donald will just have to go along with this. For now anyway.

"Now let's fix Chase" he bounced up as they went over and ushered them into the lab, ready to prefect the programming. But little did they know that the partnership agreement would not last long. Cause something more evil was stirring in Douglas's mind as he smirked. Ready to put his plan into action and using his brother in the process.

 **TBC**


	6. Chapter 6- Solution:

_**Summary:**_

Adam, Bree and Chase are homeless children after running from the orphanage after being mistreated by the other children and staff. Now they have to fight on the streets is well as stay alive and stick together. But what happens when a young inventor and their brother finds them and what mysteries does the three children have?

Here's another chapter for those who are still reading this.

Hope you enjoy it :)

 **Children of the night: chapter 6- solution:**

"They cannot train in there normal clothes, they would have loss freedom in their movements and will be to insignificant. They need light clothing that they can move about in and store some gear so they can hide stuff without the criminal has or easy assess when needed. Also it needs to be able to withstand each abilities they have in case one of them glitches and accidentally use them against each other. Also it needs to be weather proof but not to hot so it can rost them when they have been fighting or running around and get all sweaty. Anyway I believe some type of waterproof fabric for the trouser, light but baggy so it's easier to move about in. We can't have them wearing jump suites for ever" he pointed to the three as they where all huddled around a computer screen watching some kids show on it.

"Yeah, I know, but we need to try and figure out how to activate Bree's and Adam's chips yet. We have no idea what it will do to them if we leave them in too long without them being activated. They haven't been tested yet. I think our primary focus should be that" Donald pointed out, Douglas nodded.

"Maybe they need kind of an energy boost. Like charging a phone, it doesn't switch on until it has a certain amount of charge on it and has to keep have that same charge otherwise the battery is drained. I'm thinking it's something that motivates you to do something. Like an emotion our chemical reactions in you're body" Douglas mused out loud, thinking.

"Might be on to something there. Okay, we should gather what we know and revise our notes before trying anything. We don't know what things will happen with that chip. It has never been tested in a human before or any type close to a humanoid" Donald continued. Nodding, they did just that, trying to find a solution to the current and probably the most urgent predicament task at hand.

X

"Okay buddy, I want you to stay still" the little boy tensed as he eyed the man as he looked inside his ears with his flash light stick.

"Nothing I can see. SO it maybe coming from the actual chip. The sound of the traffic last night might have caused you're hearing to become sensitive. You will need to learn to sleep in you're capsule to keep you're powers under-control as much as possible" he mumbered, cheeking the other just in case "there is also soundproof in this room, so any noise cannot be heard or in you're case barley hared. So it will be better if you, Adam and Bree used you're capsules, even if it's a few times a week. That will stop most of these things" he told him.

"But me wanna be with Bee Bee and Adee" he whined.

"You all will sleep here, okay. That's the point. You're tubes are right next to each other, you will be together!" he told him in a fake happy voice.

"Me gonna twy" he replied after thinking it though, grinning before he slipped off the seat.

"Good boy" he mumbled, ruffling his hair before letting him run over to the others who was with Douglas. Donald frowned, his brother was up to something but he couldn't find no evidence to back up his theory. He would have to snoop around, hopefully the children did not know, he rather not have them terrified or something. He was doing this, sneaking around, for them. He had to make sure that they where properly treated and he was going to lengths to do it.

As soon as they could sleep in a capsule, he would be able to bring them to his house for a bit to train them and he couldn't wait to have the kids on his own. He had even started to create a new lab in a new home. He couldn't wait to revel it. To see their eyes light up to a better and more awesome lab that he had ever created. Oh how it will be so memorable. He couldn't wait to teach Bree super-speed tag or Chase how to crack a network satellite or Adam to lift something. He was excited and yet a little nevous. Could they handle three bionic kids? He guessed only time will tell.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and they jumped. Bree tried to hide behind the contor as she ran with unnatural speed behind it. Everyone looked at Bree with shock.

"What!" she looked down at her self, surprised "me went rewey fwast! Yay! Works! It work" she giggled, dancing about. The bell went again, causing the girl to jump and ran about. "So awesome" she yelled, Chase winced at the noise. The door was knocked again.

"I'll get it" Douglas sighed as he went to the door, half wanting to get rid of them, the other want to thank them but that was not an option.

"Look at you, go Bee Bee" Adam pipped up, staring in amazement at his sister, following him with his eyes, turning his head.

The dust that collected around the lab started to irritate the youngest as he struggled to breath properly. He couldn't hold it any longer and his snot flew forward and onto the floor as he sneezed uncontrollably. He rubbed his nose.

"Wow, that's so cool" Adam exclaimed but things went wrong and the girl couldn't stop herself as she came into contact with the green substance and slipped, sliding to the other side of the lab, bashing into the wall.

"Ouch, dat hurt" she moaned, getting up as she tried to steady herself.

"Bee Bee!" they ran over to see if she was okay. She smiled at them, wincing a little.

"I'm fine" she assured them.

Chase hugged her "me sworry Bee Bee! Me can't welp it" he looked up at her with wide, apologetic eyes.

"I've got it. I now to activate your bionic abilities" Donald declared with certainty.

"Way ahead of you" Douglas glared at him, walking back into the room with a parcel "I thought of it first".

"Nah ha" he shot back.

"Yes I did" they started to argue, making the three children cowered. They never liked the arguing. They did not know why they would ague so much or why everything they did was a competitions. It made them want to get out of the room, so they headed towards the door and ran into the living room. Bree faster than them as the chip made her super-speed.

"What was that" the men looked at each other and then around the lab. They turned to each other before shoving each other to get into the living room. The three were huddled on the sofa with Adam in the middle, the other two snuggled into Adam's sides. The adults sighed in relief, they haven't left. Now that would be bad. "It's time for bed time" Donald announced to them. Groaning, Bree and Adam went to go upstairs but Chase came over but the three stopped as they noticed the three had different ideas.

"Chasey, bed time" Adam mentioned to upstairs.

Chase shook his head and pointed to the lab "dis way we sleep".

"He's right you know. You three should start to learn to use you're capsules properly" Douglas told them, Donald nodded. The two was reluctant at first but went because of their brother. Maybe it won't be all bad. It was supposed to help them!

They climbed into their capsules as Donald lowered the lighting as they where put into an enhanced sleep with light sleeping gas. They instantly fell asleep, heads down and there feet slightly apart to keep there balance.

"When Bree was scared, she managed to use her bionics, so maybe we could feed them something to trigger it. Such as adrenaline" Douglas started.

"I know that you idiot but where do we get adrenaline from? It's a chemical reaction that occurs in the body, or did you miss that class" he shot back.

"I know where. Being an millionaire has it's perks you know. OH and call me an idiot again and I will gut you" he threatened.

"Sometimes I wonder about you" he left the room, leaving behind a confused Douglas. Who shrugged it off, getting ready the kids to wake in the morning. He would have to get a hold of some adrenaline in an consumable or edible substance. He stayed up most of the night, relying on caffeine based drinks to keep him going as he managed to get some.

X

The next day, Adam woke up, confused. He did not remember falling to sleep. He pried his tired eyes open to see clear glass in front of him. Blinking, he wondered where he was. He started to panic until he spotted the others and it all came back to him. They had their first night in a lab. It felt wired to him that he managed to remain his balance during sleep and not collapse. The glass helped a bit, he guess, as he saw Bree was leaning on it slightly, snoring lightly. He guess that's only to be expected though. He yawned, pushing the slightly heavy door open and stepped out. Sensing their brother's leave, the other two stirred awake. Chase smiled as he observed his surroundings, proud of himself that he actually did it, Bree looked the same but there was also surprise present to. They walk out to only see Douglas, asleep by his computer desk. The three siblings exchanged worried looks before running over, trying to wake up the elder.

"Wakey wakey" Chase shook him while researching a way to wake someone up on the internet. Smirking to himself, he climbed up on the desk, with Adam's help and pinched the man's nose, causing the man to shot up with a snort. Chase fell back, laughing at the reaction he got. He was just glad he did not have to resort to water as none of them could reach the sink. Making the man pee in his sleep was hilarious but it would be messy and Douglas would probably be really anger about it. He didn't like it when people were angry and then they get punished.

"Wha', what's going on" he looked around and Adam and Bree started to join in, giggling with Chase.

"Who wants breakfast?" they stopped and grinned, nodding eagerly.

"Let's go" he picked up Chase and they walked into the hallway and into the kitchen. Setting him down, he asked them what they wanted.

They started to eat and then got ready for the day. Donald come by and took Chase to work on making his hearing better and developing his language skills, including sign-language, while the others where being trained in physical activities to get their fitness levels up so they can start the hard things.

 **TBC**


	7. Chapter 7- True colours:

_**Summary:**_

Adam, Bree and Chase are homeless children after running from the orphanage after being mistreated by the other children and staff. Now they have to fight on the streets is well as stay alive and stick together. But what happens when a young inventor and their brother finds them and what mysteries does the three children have?

Well I am off to bed and I would leave you with the next chapter.

Hope you enjoy it :).

Children of the night: chapter 7- True colours:

A month passed as they trained, going out two times a week to let them play. Donald had got the younger speaking more but he was struggling pronouncing the words. Also he started to teach him calming techniques as he got easily distressed and worked up. Those had not gone some well and was little progress. He also learned that Chase was afraid to do something wrong, apparently the people back at the orphanage would beat him up for that.

The three had spent more time in their capsules but stilled used the single bed sometimes when one was upset or they just wanted to cuddle together after a long day of training.

X

6 weeks later:

They woke up one morning as they yawned. Chase stumbled out of his capsule and went over to the consoles as they others woke up. He started to type on the screen before going back to his to get changed into his clothes. It had been easily to learn the controls, thanks to the smarts that came along in his chip. A few seconds later he came out in his jumpsuit, remembering that there was no trips to the cinema or park or anywhere they could go. He also programmed the other for clothes change as they climbed out, shutting the door.

"Why wake us so early" Adam whined, rubbing his eyes.

Bree yawned, stretching before realising something and jumping about in excitement "yay! Twanswormers is on" she cheered, clapping her hands together, giggling.

"Oh yeah. Let's go and watch it" he ran over to the door to see if it was locked but he could not reach the handle. He frowned, turning back to the others. "Oh well, let's go back to sleep" Adam eagerly ran over to his capsule.

"No" Chase crossed his arms stubbornly "me wanna watch Twanswormers" he whined.

"Chasey, we can't" Bree stressed while pointing to the mean door, making Chase go sad as he eyed the floor, pouting at that.

The door peaked open "what are you guys doing. It's only six thirty. Go back to sleep" but Chase ran out, confusing the older even more.

"Awe" Adam climbed out before grabbing Bree and running though the door, after their brother.

Reaching the living room they hared the theme song as he sat on the sofa, clutching a cushion to him. Douglas sighed, knowing that even if he did leave them to their own devices and went back to bed, he won't get any sleep from their noise. So he plopped down in the arm chair and watched boringly as the three where adsorbed by it.

After the show was finished, the three were sitting down with cereal and he made himself some coffee.

"Wait a second" he got some of the power pellets, filled with adrenaline and placed some in each bowl to test them.

"What's dat" she pointed to it. Curious as ever. He found it cute but also annoying.

"Power pellets, it makes you able to use you're powers any time you want" he explained.

Eagerly, Chase grabbed his spoon and started to eat them.

"Um chocolate! I love chocolate!" Adam dived in, Bree hesitated, giving a man a look before eating them. After the bowl, Adam felted pumped, like he was ready to take down anything. Bree wanted to run about as energy cursed though her in a pulse. The youngest seemed to not really have any affect on them but his fingers seemed to twitch in some type of anticipation. Soon Bree was off, uncontrollably super-speeding around the house without any care in the world.

"Bree aim for the lab" he shouted as Adam and Chase ran into the lab. Chase started to mutter things such as date, time, the temperature, things like that. Adam went to sit down to enjoy the show put he accidentally bent the chair while sitting on it. He yelped, jumping off of it as he looked at the now broken chair.

"Did you see dat. W'at 'appened" he mentioned to the chair hysterical. Chase nodded with wide eyes.

"Hey guys!" Bree giggled, running past us as she was going around in ccircles.

"Bree, can you stop yourself" Douglas asked the girl in urgency, seeing Chase being irritating by the dust she was kicking up.

"NO!" she screamed in panic "I can't stop. WELP!" she screamed.

"What's going on!" Donald shouted, rushing into the room.

Snot flew across the room and all over the table and chairs.

"Ugh" Chase moaned, looking pale. "Powarpwewets" Chase replied, mimicking the word that Douglas used earlier, struggling to pronounce it "for our powars".

"What?!" he turned to his brother "you gave them something without us both being here! We need to work together" he got whipped off his feet as Bree screamed, super-speeding past him. She was crying and screaming, panicking.

"Bee bee" Adam ran forward into her path and managed to hold her in place, lifting her a little as he legs only kicked at air.

"Everybody! Stay still and just breath. Calm down" they all froze and everything died down. Bree slumped as she was lowered down, she had stopped but looked slightly disorientated. Whipping her tears away, Adam hugged her close.

Chase sank to his knees, leaning against the desk while having his hands around bent knees. Sighing he looked up at the adults who alternated between the two.

"What, giving them bowls full of adrenaline was reckless and damn right stupid. You have no idea what they would do. You probably gave them to much" Donald shot. Chase started to cry silently, overwhelmed by the fighting and his eyes and nose hurt is well. He was embraced by his siblings on either side.

"They are not safe with you!" Donald continued, pointing to the boy. He wanted to finish reprimanding his idiot of a brother and go and comfort them.

"Oh, yeah. And what makes you the expert. I found them first, so basically, their MY kids" he shouted, making Chase sensitive hearing to hurt even more.

"They are not YOUR kids. I know what you are planning. You are trying to hurry up the process so they can be you're super soldiers. Bending them to do you're will!" the kids glanced at each over terrified. They where being used. How could they be so gullible! They laid all their trust in him and what do they do? Tear them into pieces. Their dream to became normal shattered. He had promised them to became hero's and he tried to make them villains. They where not falling for it again. Douglas was speechless, he never thought that his brother would know. The idiot believes anything!

"You are using us!" Adam shouted, standing up and clenching his fists. "Nobody never uses us. We are a team" he narrowed his eyes.

"That's not true. Donald is lying!" he tried to defend himself but no one believed him.

"Give it up Doggie, I read you're diary. The kids will never be yours" he yelled.

"Why! We trusted you. You saved Chasey" Bree stood in front of the todler who was filching at all the yelling, hands over his ears.

Suddenly Douglas pulled out a remote "that's what you think" he snapped before pressing a button. They were confused, because nothing happened. But as soon as Chase stood up, face blank, he went to Douglas side. His eyes glowed a bright green.

"Chasey" Bree and Adam cried, seeing him leave and join the man's side.

"Chase, activate override app and deactivate Adam and Bree" he demanded.

Chase's eyes glowed as his expression went into a twisted smirk, his eyes wild as they turned robotic green. He slowly reached up to his temple and tapped it. He muttered something and Bree collapsed.

"Chase. No, stop. You can't. Why?" Adam ran over to Bree staring daggers at his brother and the man they had trusted.

"Don't Chase. Please, you are not a robot. You are strong Chase, snap out if. No one can control you" Donald tried to rush forward but was stopped short by Douglas who kicked him in the gut, making him fall over.

"Not this time Donnie. These kids are my future" he laughed, bending down to hug the little boy in mockery. He stayed completely still, not conscious of his actions "and he will be my son while they would be his body guards" he pointed over to the two.

"NO! Chasey is never yours. Now give him back you meanie" Adam yelled, glaring at the man, who chuckled. No way a child can beat them. A force filed sprung from Chase as he raised his hand, surprising Adam as he got thrown back. The child shook slightly at the force of the force field and it weathered slightly.

"Okay, that is it" he grabbed the chair that was full of snot and hurdled it, with difficulty towards the man. He was surprise that he forgot to duck, it hit him in the face and send them back. The remote went skidding close to Donald who picked it up and turned it off. Chase responded as he sway "can't breath" he replied before collapsing on the floor.

"Chasey!" Adam screamed, causing the boy to curl into himself and shiver.

His body hurt and he couldn't move well. What had happened to him? How did everything go wrong so fast?!

"Adee" Bree was getting up "Chasey!" she cried as she spotted her unconscious brother. Quickly crushing the remote before Douglas could reach it again, he grabbed Chase and mentioned for the other to follow him. They obeyed, not wanting to spend another minuet with the crazy maniac.

They manage to get out before Douglas started to run after them. Quickly placing them in the car, he got in, handing Chase to Adam as he drove away. He would have to hide them. His brother was persistent and will stop at nothing to reach his target. The kids where his now and he won't let anything ever happen to them. Gently, Adam placed him down between him and Bree, stroking his hand as he leaned back against the seat.

"Why trust you?" Adam asked, unsure they could trust anybody ever again.

This left Donald speechless, he did not have an answer. "Because I haven't done anything wrong. I am not asking for you're trust me but for you to give me a chance. My brother is a very bad man, what he was going to do to you was awful. I won't let him near you again" he assured them.

They nodded in agreement, they can learn to trust but for now they would go along with his plan. Whatever it was but be wary about it.

 **TBC**


	8. Chapter 8- Change:

_**Summary:**_

Adam, Bree and Chase are homeless children after running from the orphanage after being mistreated by the other children and staff. Now they have to fight on the streets is well as stay alive and stick together. But what happens when a young inventor and their brother finds them and what mysteries does the three children have?

Just got back from school and decided to update a chapter.

Hope you enjoy it :)

 **Children of the night: chapter 8- Change:**

They drove for hours until they finally reached a house on top of a hill in a place called mission creek. He had brought it in the last year and built a lab hidden underground so they could be safe and away from curious people willing to come and find them. The house was more of a mansion and had three floors, including the basement where the lab dewelled. Chase had woken up, his ears, eyes and neck hurting but other than that he was fine. They all got out and went inside. He decided to make them a sandwich as they sat on the large sofa, watching TV. Donald knew what he had to do, train these kids into the hero's he imagined. Because his brother had given them a gift but a curse that they would have to put up with. Although they would lead their lives in secret, they will be off the streets, safe and away from the cruel world until they are ready to face it full on. He sighed sadly. Wondering how they would cope and if they could ever trust him at all. Adam had made a good choice, a sensible one. He was glad that, even though he can act a bit dumb and everything, he is mature when it matters.

X

After there dinner, he took the down to the new lab. It was bigger than the one they where in and it was made especially for them. He had his suspicions ages ago and started to build it in the cliff face. fortunately it was done when they really needed it.

The kids ran around the lab, exploring the new things and technology. They even managed to slip out and into the garage and games room. He knew he couldn't became to attached, it does not make his job any easier if that happened. He needed to be firm and not cave in.

"All right, you can explore later, now inside you're capsules, shower time" Adam started moaning, saying he didn't need one and that it was stupid and had to be dragged there.

"Adam it'll only take a few minuets" he reminded him. Groaning he reluctantly obliged, putting on goggles so they won't get anything in their eyes.

A few minuets later, they where done and came out in normal clothes. Bree started to dance around the room, watching her skirt swivel from side to side in amusement as she twirled.

He helped Chase up to a computer chair and left him learning the game of chess before looking around. He had no idea what to do with them and he had a conference at five! He needed someone to look after them but did not know anybody that would be willing and he can trust. What was he going to do. And what if Douglas found them while he's out. He had to make his home secure. He smiled as an igneous invention came to mind. An interactive smart home security system! He turned to Chase "how would you like to help me build a security system" he asked, bending down. The little boy took a minuet to answer with a grin and a nod. Taking him and placing him on his lap, so he can sit down, they started to work on it. Luckily he already teached the child the basics skills of advanced programming. Now it was time for their two brilliant minds to come together and create something. Meanwhile Bree and Adam went into the games room and found a doll, an action figure, a small teddy and a massive TV. There was also lots of games and different conceals.

"Hey Adee, wanna plwy dis" she holed up a dance game.

"I'm gonna beat ya" he challenged as she put it in and turned it on.

"Na ah. I'm gonna win!" she replied with a smirk.

The afternoon went in a flash and than it was time to go to the conference. Sadly he was not able to finish the smart home system but hopefully they will be safe. He had been so careful to make this place as off charts as possible by telling only the necessary people and also had kept it quiet from Douglas. He should have no idea where it was. So, at ten past four he made sure they wouldn't come upstairs by asking what they where doing. Witch was being in the playroom all the time and he locked the lab door just in case before going up stairs to get ready and go to the meeting. He knew his brother was going to be there and he decided to chuck him out so he would not be involved with Davenport industries any more, for everybody's safety.

The meeting was successful and ended up with Douglas clearing his desk. The look in his eyes looked determined and defeated at the same time. He did not know what to think. Cheeking the lab, he saw the three asleep in the capsules. He smiled, they didn't even needed to be prompt. He guess things where looking up.

X

Over the next three months, they had slipped into a new ruinten. He would train them as much as possible but leave them time to play game. He and Chase had also finished the system and it seemed to have a mind of it's own. Witch he was starting to get annoyed at as it acted like a child also, always whining about things and making things go off randomly but it seemed that it was doing it's job properly. Chase had also turned four, his skills in electronics where improving and he also managed to develop his vocabulary a bit. Adam had turned 6 and Bree's birthday was near. He had not gotten the actual birthdays but he tested them and got their rough ages and months .He didn't celebrate their birthdays but Christmas was coming up and he wanted to get something for them.

Over the time, Bree had became more involved with training as there was nothing to do. Adam was starting became a liability. Despite his strength he was easily breaking things, dropping expensive equipment and started to act more childish than he was used to. He had turned 6. Things had changed for the lab rats dramatically. They where still allowed upstairs but only when no one was there and not to long as they where not supposed to step out of the lab. But there was some occasions where he did not confine them as they had twice a week movie time where they sat upstairs with some popcorn and watched a movie before going down to get some sleep.

Also they had been given a new diet that consisted of these power pellets about a month in in this strange new house. They had complained at first but Davenport was saying no for an answer. Also they addressed him as Mr Davenport or in their sake 'Mr Davenpwort' as they started to accidentally call him dad. Not that it was on purpose though. It kind of slipped out. Even though they have come to see him as a type of father figure.

One night, Adam was woken up by tapping on his capsule door. He lazily looked at the figure but came alert as he figured who it was. He quickly opened his door to a crying Chase, who was covering his ears and was whimpering. He frowned and looked around, wondering what had made his brother so upset. He emfluged him in a hug, stepping out a little. Then he hared the faintest bang in the distance and his frown deepened. Fireworks. One of Chase's ears worst enemy. Chase berried his face in Adam's chest as he shook out of fear and pain.

"MR DAVENPWORT!" he screamed, as he ran to the other side of the lab to make it less painful for Chase. The said boy filched as he curled up into a ball on the floor. Panic welled up in Adam as he shouted again.

"Adee, why you shouting" Bree had woken up, wondering what the commotion was about.

"Bee bee, it's Chasey. I need you to get Mr Davenpwort" he ran to her and pushed her.

"Got it" she managed to get some adrenaline going as she managed to super-speed away. Lucky she had some left in her system from training. Plus the and fear shock of her brother screaming was helping. A few seconds later, the doors swung open and Mr Davenport came rushing in with a pair of block out earphones. He managed to pry the reluctant hands away, with Adams help and put them on him. Visibly relaxing, Chase shakily sat up, drying his tears with his hand.

"Twank you" he sniffed. Davenport helped him up, feeling sorry for the kid. He was unable to fix the problem without taking away his hearing or damaging it. Damn the neighbours. Always having BBQ's and celebrations. It did a number on Chase's senses. He got them back into their capsules and made sure they where asleep before leaving. A little while after he was gone, Chase cracked an eye open before opening the other one before climbing out and knocking on Adam's door again. The boy had pretend to be asleep, opened his eyes and let his brother in so they could share.

When Chase got scared, he would always go to Adam for comfort. Adam had offered for him to come to him and sleep when the younger felt distress or in pain. They never let Mr Davenport see, they didn't want to look weak in-front of them but they shared an understanding. Knew each others pain. A bond that has never been broken and would not, if they had anything to do with it. They where family and no one gets left behind! No one!

 **TBC**


	9. Chapter 9- System malfunction:

_**Summary:**_

Adam, Bree and Chase are homeless children after running from the orphanage after being mistreated by the other children and staff. Now they have to fight on the streets is well as stay alive and stick together. But what happens when a young inventor and their brother finds them and what mysteries does the three children have?

 _ **Author's note:**_

Oh my god I am SO sorry I totally forgot that I had this one- please don't hurt me! I also had writers block witch has been a pain so if anyone could help me out by suggesting things it would be grate. Anyway, I hope to make the updates regular, not sure when though but I try my best! Scott's honour! Even though I am not apart of the scouts- and I am getting off track here. You guys have been waiting for it and I am going to shut up now!

Hope you enjoy this chapter and make sure to favourite, follow and review! :).

 **Children of the night: chapter 7- system malfunction:**

Morning broke and Chase had retreated to his own capsule before Davenport could come down to wake them up. Ten minuets later, they where being called as banging on their capsules announced their creators return. They eat a bowl of protein pellets that had a small amount of power pellets mixed in to jump start their powers and then trained for the whole day, stopping for dinner. At the end, Adam was complaining about being knocked over by a lucky shot by a doried on beginners mode. And the others where laughing, rolling there eyes at their brothers behaviour.

"Well, I have to go for a bit. Get Eddie to call me if you need me" he told them before making his way over to the elevator with a wave over his back.

"Okay Mr Davenpwort" they spoke in union as he went.

"So Chasey what's the plan" they turned to the boy expectedly.

Chase smirked before running and climbing on the cyber desk to use the holo-screen, bringing up the internet and then eBay.

The children smirked as they started to order things. Bree wanted a stuffed pony, Chase wanted some new books and Adam wanted a pet piggy but he couldn't order that so he settled for a multicoloured set of balls that had smiley faces and smelled like fruit. After ordered the peered around, looking for something else to do to pass the time.

"Can't catch me" Bree giggled as she super-speeded, tapping Adam teasingly on the shoulder.

"Oh I can" Adam started to catch her but she was way to quick "slow down" he shot at her, growling with frustration.

"Not a chance" he shot back, stopping for a second to stick out her tongue before she was off again.

Chase watched them for about five minuets but it refused to keep his attention for long. So going back to the computer, he started to do maths on the holo-screan. Standing up as he rushed about, clicking the right answers.

"I give up, you win" Adam slumped down on the floor "gotta be somet we can do" he mused out loud, thinking.

"Uh, I know, I know. Painting!" Bree exclaimed, Chase winced away, accidentally clicking the wrong button that destroyed his 100% streak.

"Bee bee!" he glared at her with his arms folded as he pouted.

"Sorry Chasey, come on Adee" she pulled him along as they got the painting things out and into the middle of the room. Adam dipping his hands and feet as they made prints all over the wipe-able mat. Bree joined in, using her hands.

Chase sighed, knowing that Adam was banned of the paints when he got them on the walls and desks multiple times but they would not listen so he gave up, listening to them having fun as his chip contuined solve countless mathematical equations in easy time. A simple exersize Mr Davenport vised up so Chase could have a pass time and also cheek the workability of the his bionic chip.

X

Later, Mr Davenport had returned to find that the three wore bored, lazing around the lab, waiting for something to entertain them.

"Mr Davenpwort" they exclaimed, getting up and running to them.

"What's going on? Why is most of my equipment deactivated" he asked, noticing that nothing, except the kids capsules systems, where working.

Chase shook his head sadly. He had no idea and neither did the others. Things just went haywire.

Davenport frowned, thinking hard. Nothing had affected them as he could see so it wasn't any type of EMP pulse witch would interferer with their chips, neither was it a power cut or a fuse blew because everything upstairs was working and even on the separate generator used to the lab. Something couldn't have gone wrong the the generators as the capsules where still active. That could only mean that someone has sabotaged his system.

"Eddie! Eddie!" no response "damn. Him is well" he growled , storming over to his wires by the door.

"Chase, help me get Eddie back online" he started to fiddle with the wires, trying to get the computer before the hacker could take further action. Chase scrambled over, scanning over the wiring.

"There must be a glitch or something in the system. The best way is getting Eddie to reboot the system" he muttered. Adam and Bree just stared at them in awe as they could not gasp what he meant but Chase seemed to understand some of it.

"I-I f-ffelll wired. Wha- what happened" Eddies voice filled the lab about half an hour later.

"Yes! Eddie! I need you to reboot the whole lab systems and cheek the system and generator for bugs, damage or signs of intrusion" he ordered with relief, he turned to see that Adam and Bree had left so he left Eddie to it as he went to find them.

"Nice job Chase" he high-fived the boy who grinned up at him.

He found them in the playroom, playing with the doll and action figures. Chase went over and sat down in-between them. Grabbing his bare he hugged it close, a grin still present on his face.

"Can we sleep upstairs. Pw-ease!" Bree asked suddenly, giving him puppy dog eyes.

"No. You have to stay down here, remember?" he denied, leaning on the door frame.

"But it's scweary" she continued with a shiver. It really scared her when everything just TURNED off unexpectedly. The boys nodded in agreement.

"A no is a no Bree. It's not safe for you to- not just yet anyway. You'll be safe down here, no one knows about it and no one can get you" he tried to reason with them, feeling that letting them go upstairs, they have a higher chance of being taken or worse. He couldn't show his affection towards them but never less it was there. HE saved them from Douglas and he did not want anything to happen to them. They where just young kids that needed to be looked after and need to learn how to survive.

Adam opened his mouth to protest but he beat him to it "no Adam you cannot watch a movie" the boy was to predictable "now, it's dinner time" they all cheered feeling a bit better before they went and grabbed a bowl of protein pellets, eating them happily as he put a show on the monitor- hoping to distract them from the leak in the security system, witch to his pleasure it did. As soon as they put them in their capsules and he made sure they where asleep, he locked down the lab and secured it just to be safe.

Outside an intruder smirked as he watched the old man go to bed. "Show time!" he happily declared.

 **TBC**


	10. Chapter 10- Unwanted Visitor:

_**Summary:**_

Adam, Bree and Chase are homeless children after running from the orphanage after being mistreated by the other children and staff. Now they have to fight on the streets is well as stay alive and stick together. But what happens when a young inventor and their brother finds them, and what mysteries do the three children have?

 _ **Author's note:**_

For a while, I have had writers block for this but I tried extra hard as people actually like this story and I it would have been awful not to continue it. I hope you all enjoy it and I'm so sorry about the long wait. I would love to hear what you guys think and if you are enjoying this make sure to click that favourite and follow button. Don't be afraid!

 **Children of the night: Chapter 10 - Unwanted visito r:**

Chase's face scrunched up as a constant, annoying tapping sound abused his hearing. He rolled his head, that laid upon his chest, slightly as he tried to get away from the offending noise. It never went away. Aroused from his slumber, he lifted his head and pried his tired eyes open. What he saw made his eyes wide as his mouth dropped in disbelief. Opening his capsule door, the figure in front of him moved away so that he could step up.

"Do you remember me, Chase? I'm your real daddy!" the man bent down, placing a gentle hand on the boy's shoulder.

A smile graced the small boy's lips as he blinked up to see the young man's face. "Douglas!" he gasped before latching on to the man, trying his best to hug his true creators middle while burying his face in Douglas's shoulder.

"Why didn't you come back?! I missed … you!" Chase choked, hiding back tears. He wasn't going to show his weakness to this man. Never. "Mr Davwinpwort is a meany. He won't let uss go upstairs or outswide anymore and he has us in owr cwapsels by twen."

Douglas smiled sadly at the naïve brat. He probably didn't remember anything that happened before. He was too young and his memory banks could not hold much- even bionic ones had limits and it was still all new to the young child.

"Daddy had some important things to do. But know it's time to go. We have work to complete. Daddy has come to save you!" He declared, scooping up the child into his arms, he was about to walk out the labs double doors but was stopped by a whimper.

Blinking, the inventor turned his head to look at the child's face. "What's wrong, Chase?" He asked, concerned. The boy responded to try and wriggle out of the man's grip while trying to reach behind him.

"Adde, Bee bee!" He whined, trying to reach his still sleeping sister and awake brother, who had opened his capsule and was standing there in shock.

Somehow managing to get out of his grip, Douglas swung around full to watch as Chase ran over to Adam and hugged him. "Let's go, Chase," he growled in annoyance- stupid bonds. Surely, the oldest would know and remember what he tried to do last time. Why couldn't the stupid boy just stay asleep!

"No, not without Adee and Bee bee. D'ere comin' to!" He protested, unwilling to leave without his siblings. He never been split from them and he wasn't going to start now. Stubborn child- he'll have to sort that out when they get out of here.

"Hey Douglas, how's it going?" Adam waved to him with a big, goofy smile. The said man was taken aback by the youth's actions and words. He analysed the black hair boy's words for any sarcasm but was shocked to find none. Maybe they all had forgotten about him- it was possible. Any child would if they got stuck in a basement with no other interaction except their siblings and a man with an annoying large ego.

"Adee, Douglas wants ta take us 'ome." Chase excitedly told him, jumping up and down- suddenly full of energy.

A blank look appeared on Adam's face, confused on what was exactly going on and what his little brother was on about. "What do ya mean, home. Dis is our home, isn't it?" poor Adam could not remember any place else. It's been too long of staring at the same walls and too much time in isolation, boring himself and stuck with two others and a man that came once and a while to make sure they haven't blown the place up or tore it apart yet.

Chase was confused for a split second before he stopped bouncing and shook his head. "No silly!" He giggled at his older brother, who just blinked at him- slowly. "Douglas's house. You know, da house with de lab we were in befowre".

Lifting his hand, he placed a finger on his cheek as he frowned in thought, then he gasped. "You mean da one where you almost got killed?" Dropping his hand, he stared daggers at the man, who took a step back while placing his hands up in a defensive gesture. He was following the convocation and thought he was home free with all three kids until Chase had gone and ruined it all. The said boy was once again confused by his brother's behaviour towards their saviour- the person who provided them with a future. His befuddled mind could not come up with anything and his memory was failing him.

"Killed!" He started nervously. "Um, Adee, what do ya mean by-" he was silenced as he was pushed behind Adam's larger body, hiding him completely from the man.

"Bee bee, wake up!" Adam bellowed, shuffling back and over to Bree's capsule to pound on it. He did this all by keeping his eyes trained on Douglas and pulling along Chase. The poor boy still looked lost, blinking as his sleep addled mind tried to catch up with reality. Bree woke up on the fourth time his fist connected with the nearly unbreakable service and she mumbled.

"Adee, go back to your capsule. I'm trynna sleep," her vision was obscured as she homed in on the two in front. Adam panicked when her eyes slid shut again and he opened her door. She shivered as the cold air of the air-conditioning attacked her thin nightwear and she opened one eye to glare.

"What!" She snapped, nearly awake now but she frowned as he didn't answer but just pointed to something across the room. She followed his gaze and went stock still.

"Hi princess," the man smirked at her and she jumped back in terror- her back connecting to the glass of her capsule.

Quickly, she did the only thing she could think of. "MR DAWINPORT!" She screamed loudly, hoping the man was able to hear her. She quickly tried to super-speed to the other side of the room to take the stairs or elevator but didn't get to either target. Somehow, Douglas had grabbed her and held her above the ground to stop the traction made. She screamed and kicked but Douglas was much stronger.

" _Get off me!"_ The man scowled and pinned her against him before swinging her around and pulling out a gun.

" _No, Bee bee!"_ The boys both gasped, Adam's hands curling into fists. Nobody hurt his sister- _nobody_. He was about to charge forward but Chase stopped him. Adam froze in fear when the gun came dangerously close to Bree's temple.

"You really are the smart one, Chase. I'm proud to have made you. Join me and became the next generation of super humans. It is your duty to stand by my side and help reshape the earth. You, kids, are the first of your kind- it's your responsibility to show the abilities you are capable of and take technology to the next level. Fear and domination is the only way the human race will survive- you should know that by know."

"I will never join you!" Chase declared, glaring daggers at the man.

Douglas sighed, "I figured that much. So I'm not giving you a choice. Rather you join me or say goodbye to your siblings. Forever!" He tapped the gun against her cheek and Bree tried to double her efforts, "you decided. Take your time- it's not like someone's life hangs in the balance, is it? Oh, wait there is. Tick tock."

"Don't do it, Chase!" Bree finally managed to get to pry the hand away from her mouth but was quickly muffled as Douglas started to whisper threats to her. Tears filled her eyes as she glanced at her brother's hopelessly. It was all her fault! She was the one who was weak. How could she do this to them? Making him choose between being a weapon or taking her life. At that moment she hated herself and this man. How cruel can one man be?

 **TBC:**


End file.
